


Yes

by 003Hime



Series: KitaAke [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: Allowing a sexually frustrated detective into your apartment isn't always a bad decision.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say this isn't my first time writing a lemon (God I am old to call it that) but this is my first time posting one for others to view, so, do enjoy.

"Akechi-kun, please, I can look for it after we're finished." 

Yusuke's patience was wearing thin. This was the third time Goro had surprised him and made him drop his equipment and each time he had demanded he would look for it himself while Yusuke sat and waited. 

Could he not get a quick sketch of Goro done without being interrupted?

A hand twitched near his shoe and Yusuke looked down at the brunette, waiting as he searched beneath the easel for an eraser Yusuke wasn't even sure he needed. 

The artist turned his head away for only a second when the easel suddenly fell backwards, a loud slam echoed through the room as wood hit the vinyl floor. Yusuke looked at the paper attached to it, undamaged, and sighed, the initial adrenaline of the crash disappearing. Man, if only it had ended there. 

Next he felt his pants being unzipped. Who the hell was that? He looked down and remembered his guest, who was now seated on his knees Infront of the blunette, eyes half open and staring into his own. "Kitagawa," Goro almost-whispered, and then he was reaching into the artist's pants and softly pulling his dick out. 

Yusuke swore he felt God in his body when Goro's mouth first closed around him, or he would've, but Yusuke wasn't sure if he believed in God. Anyway, it was like heaven; a thousand needles of pleasure jamming themselves into his lower body and reducing him to a flustered mess in seconds. 

Yusuke also wasn't sure why this was happening, or why he felt so good, but before he could question himself any more Goro pulled off him and licked the tip of his dick, which threw Yusuke's brain (metaphorically and physically) back so far he thought he might explode. 

The soft moans Goro was hearing encouraged him to go deeper, pulling Yusuke further and further into him, gripping his waist with two sets of slim fingers and releasing slight pants of his own between breathes. Then he could feel Yusuke clench his legs together, draw himself in, and explode out again into a stream of boiling heat. 

Yusuke was breathless; his face lit red and his eyes heavy as his muscles relaxed themselves again. Goro sat up, wiping his mouth, and leaned back on his knees, taking in the full view of what he had accomplished. 

He considered taking a photo for later-could he convince Yusuke to draw himself in that state? Probably. 

The Yusuke in question tilted his head down to see Goro undoing his own pants, stroking and gasping the way he he himself had been a minute ago. 

Then, once Yusuke was able to stand again and Goro had finished himself off with a quiet sigh, they continued the sketch. Though this time Yusuke insisted his muse was naked. 

"Akechi?"

"Please, Yusuke, I sucked you off. Call me Goro."

"Goro, how did you get so good at that?"


End file.
